


Two Sides of the Same Coin - Rewrite

by Verlor3n



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff? Maybe?, Happy Ending tho, Hero Association Aoba Johsai, Hero Association Fukurodani, Hero Association Shiratorizawa, Hero!Oikawa, Heroes and Villains, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Rarepair, Rewrite, Soulmates, Villain Association Karasuno, Villain Association Nekoma, Villain!Hinata, Villains and Heroes, a lot of swearing, hinaoi, platonic iwaoi, platonic kagehina, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlor3n/pseuds/Verlor3n
Summary: In a world with powers like no other, there's a mystery no one fully knows the answer to: Soulmates.Oikawa Tooru, age 22, is the hero White Dove; the symbol of heroism and peaceHinata Shouyou, age 20, is the villain Ace; the symbol of villainry and chaosHow strange would it be for enemies to be soulmates?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the rewrite many of you were looking forward to! It's shorter, annoyingly, but I did make the scenes a little nicer. I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

Just down the block from Oikawa’s house sat a grocery store. Traffic just died down after the five o’clock rush hour, so it was the perfect chance to leave home without being identified. The twenty-two year old hero put together his “disguise” and scuffled over to the store, hoping to God that there was no one else there. He walked through the automatic doors and took a basket from a shelf to his left, tucking his right arm underneath the handles and went on his business.

“Welcome!” a cashier lady smiled, bowing to Oikawa when she noticed him. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, thank you though,” Oikawa replied softly. 

The woman nodded and let the hero be on his way, helping another customer with their items. Oikawa dove his way into the back where no one else would be, grabbing snacks and refreshments off the shelves before speeding back to the front. He looked down at the energy drinks and coffee grounds, as well as the not-so-healthy snacking options that sat in his arms. 

“Maybe a salad??” Oikawa thought, pivoting on his foot and went over to the vegetable isle. He looked down the pre-prepared salad dishes and took a few off their shelves, shoving them into the leftover space in his basket, and then walked back over to the register to check out.

“Find everything to your liking?” the same woman asked, scanning the last energy drink Oikawa placed on the table. 

“Yes, thank you,” the hero answered.

The cashier gently packed away Oikawa’s groceries into a paper bag before handing it back with a polite grin. “Have a nice day.”

“You too.” 

Oikawa handed the lady his card and waited, denying the receipt and went about his day. The lady waved goodbye before focusing her attention on the next person in line as Oikawa picked up his pace to race home. It had been an exhausting day and all he wanted to do was sleep.

\--

The hero reached his destination and unlocked his apartment door, pushing it shut with his right foot. He threw off his white sneakers and dropped his food items on his kitchen countertop, putting everything away neatly in his not-so-surprisingly empty fridge. Oikawa kept a drink and a salad-he opted to be healthy-out and brought it over to the living room where he sat down and turned the television on.

“I forgot a fork,” Oikawa grumbled, sliding off the couch and onto his feet. “At this point I’m tempted to eat with my hands.”

Albeit his words of laziness were quite intriguing, he chose to get a fork out of the kitchen. 

“ _ Today-” _ the news anchor spoke, gesturing to her left. “ _ -we have a soulmate specialist in with us. _ ” To the lady’s left sat a middle-aged man waving politely to the camera. “ _ Your newest book was published recently and it received quite the hefty sum of positive feedback. Care to talk about it with us today?” _

“ _ I’d love to, Mrs. Yukino, _ ” the man’s voice was a little raspy, but it gave off an overwhelming sense of peace. Oikawa thought about what his voice sounded to others for a moment. Angelic, probably. “ _ My newest book, “Scientific Studies of Soulmates”, took me quite some time for me to put together. Endless nights of research and typing are finally over, thankfully. _ ”

He got a laugh out of the crew.

“ _ I will say, soulmates are so complicated in these times. It’s unfortunate that people have become less motivated to find their other half... Everyone knows that soulmates are born with tufts of the opposing lover’s hair. Be it a man with blue hair and a woman with red hair. Or maybe a woman with straight, brown hair and another woman with bright, curly yellow. It’s a wonderful thing, really. Even if you think you’re the most unlucky person in the world, there’s still someone out there for you.” _

“ _ My, that’s a lovely way of putting it, _ ” the anchor looked as if she were tearing up. “ _ People have been dyeing their soulmate’s hair recently and it makes me wonder if soulmates are starting to die out. Maybe, in future years, there will be no such thing as “soulmates”. It’s a tragic thought, but it could be true. _ ”

Oikawa fiddled with a part of his hair, eyes drifting to the white carpeted ground. With a sigh, he set down his half finished salad and chugged the rest of his drink before curling up and fell asleep. The rest of the interview didn’t matter anymore.

  
  


A couple of hours past after Oikawa had drifted to sleep, the sun beyond set over the horizon and the stars just beginning to shine. He wiped off the dried saliva from the corner of his mouth before his phone vibrated in his back pocket. A phone call.

“Hello hello?” Oikawa greeted with a bland tone. “Iwa-chan, you know today was a free day for me...”

“Yeah, and apologies on that,”  **Truth** ; Iwaizumi replied. The man was typing away at his keyboard with a couple clicks from his mouse before the sound of him leaning back into his office chair picked up through the microphone. Oikawa wondered about recliners. Maybe he should get one. “We’ve got a case for you that’s relatively close. It’s him again.”  **Truth** .

Oikawa sighed heavily, rubbing between his eyes with his fingers. This hero work was going to be the death of him. “Can’t someone else come and get the troublemaker? Iwa-chan, I’m  _ on break _ ... Fine. Fine, I’ll go deal with it. What’s happening?”

“Just around the corner is a bank; you should know this, you go there,”  **Lie** ; Oikawa didn’t use that bank anymore. “He was spotted in an alleyway a couple blocks eastward. Someone overheard him talking with some of his coworkers about a withdrawal or something. If you could go at least make sure it isn’t anything too serious, that’d be great.”  **Truth** .

“Okay-dokay, but only because  _ you  _ are asking me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chuckled. The sound of a disgusted grunt and a short goodbye rang through the phone. He hung up and set his phone down on the coffee table in front of him, standing up with a sang in his shoulders. “I just want to have a break, for heaven’s sake.”

Oikawa maneuvered himself over to his room and sluthfully took off his shirt, throwing on his costume and grabbed his boots. It was going to be another long, dreadful evening, he guessed.

Hopping off the balcony fence, Oikawa made his way to the bank Iwaizumi spoke about. Nothing seemed too suspicious until the hero noticed a splotch of tangerine orange exit the bank he needed to watch, a bag thrown over his shoulder and other friends at his sides. Great. 

The villain had a grin on his face the entire time they made it over to an alleyway before police arrived, the bank supposedly already called them out. Ace handed one of his friends the bag of cash and a black marble; a teleporter, of which Oikawa already knew about. He’d seen one way too many times right before capturing anyone from the Deck. 

Oikawa jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was close enough to overhear the villains below him talking. “Just what are they doing...” Oikawa spoke to himself.

Ace paused, reaching for a dagger just inside his sleeve. The man carrying the money looked back at Ace with a worried expression, the former telling him to hurry off.

“Take the money, go go. Call for Heart Two, if you don’t mind. I’ve run out of ink,” Ace ordered, the man nodding. “Actually, Spade Two, tell Heart Two to give me a couple of minutes. I’d like to have a little chat with the one who’s following us.”

“Try not to die, Ace,” Spade Two said, throwing the black marble onto the ground. It shattered into pieces and spat out a puddle of ink, the villain hopping through and sucking the ink with him.

“I’ve danced with the Dove before,”  **Truth** ; Ace snickered, twirling around his dagger in his hands. “There’s nothing wrong with a little tango. You can come down now, it’s not like I’m going to hurt you... Probably.”  **Truth** .

“How reassuring,” Oikawa replied sarcastically as he slid down the ladder connecting the ground to the rooftop. “What’s up with the money, Ace?”

“Oh gosh!” Ace gasped, dropping his dagger dramatically onto the concrete. “You sound horrible,-”  **Truth** . “-all “gwah” and no “bwah”! Did you break up with someone? Did someone die? Oh! Or are you just so exhausted from hero work that you’re thinking about quitting it and joining the villains?”

“You got part of the last guess right,” Oikawa rubbed his forehead with his knuckles, hiding a laugh from Ace. “The quitting part, not joining you guys.”

“Golly, you make it sound like we’re horrible,” Ace joked.

“But.. you are?”

“Hey! We’re not that bad! I’ll have you know I only withdrew the money we earned by ourselves!” **Lie**. “Well, no, that’s a lie. We took some from some rich man, but who cares?” **Truth.** “Could I have done it in a less suspicious way? Sure, totally. But I’m me, I gotta keep up that wacky behavior!” Ace laughed, bending down to pick up the blade he dropped earlier. 

“You certainly are... Wacky. You know, you have the vocabulary of a middle schooler. Not to mention the height, but the last time I picked fun at that, you stabbed my arm,” Oikawa remembered back to when Ace had thrown a kitchen knife into his bicep. That was a time, surely. 

“I’ll do it again if you come at me,”  **Truth** ; Ace’s voice got a little deeper at that. “I’m not even that short. I’m  _ average _ . I measured myself just the other day, thank you very much.”  **Truth** .

“Whatever you say,  _ Shrimpy _ ,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue. 

Ace rolled his eyes before a black, shadowy tendril wrapped around his torso and threw him up onto the rooftop of one of the other surrounding buildings, laughing the entire time. Oikawa heard the sound of shattering glass and sighed, knowing Ace had just gotten away with his crime. 

Police sirens wailed in the distance and arrived a moment later. Oikawa explained what he had gotten from it and left the rest to the cops, the officers thanking the hero for his work. It’s not like Oikawa did anything, though. All he did was talk with the villain...

Oikawa dialed up Iwaizumi and explained the same information he had told the police, the receiver groaning miserably. “Sorry, sorry, Iwa-chan. I was late.”

“It’s fine... If he took it off a rich man, I really don’t care all too much,”  **Truth** . Iwaizumi was someone to say those kinds of things, of course.

“Wow, so harsh, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut it, Shittykawa.”  **Truth** .

“That’s so mean, Iwa-chan!!!”

\---

Oikawa got back to his apartment later than he thought he would’ve gotten back. The hero decided to take a  _ two hour _ stroll in a nearby park to take his mind off the stressful things crowding his life at the moment. Honestly, it was a good two hours to him. Oikawa hadn’t been able to relax like that in forever. He tried today, but it kinda failed.

He flopped down onto his couch and was immediately out, body practically falling off the edge of the couch. He didn’t care, to be honest. Not even a moment later, the sound of glass shattering woke Oikawa from his certainly needed slumber. He stayed still for a moment until he heard a door shut. He crawled onto the ground and grabbed the closest, heaviest thing he could find..... A shoe. Nice one, hero.

There was some clattering going about in one of the backrooms, so Oikawa was free to sneak up on them and knock them out. He grabbed something heavier from the kitchen-a pot-and tip-toed over to where the intruder was likely to be. Well, not really. They were in the bathroom, for some odd reason. Oikawa was on like, the seventh floor. Who  _ breaks into an apartment _ to use the toilet? He didn’t know the answer to that. 

On the floor where tiny speckles of dark red, to which Oikawa only assumed to be blood. Okay, that was worrying. As he got closer to the bathroom, the blood splattered in larger puddles. The bathroom door was slightly cracked open, probably from the intruder failing to close it all the way. Oikawa got close enough to push the door open just slightly, eyes squinting to see where the person could possibly be. The door opened the rest of the way and he dropped the pot from above his head, frozen in fear, shock, and anything that would possibly be running through your head at the sight. 

“H-holy shit...” Oikawa covered his mouth before rushing to the injured person’s side, taking a towel down from the rack and held it down against the injury. It was  _ bad _ . “Holy shit!”

Oikawa pulled off the intruder’s hood, only to find a pile of orange hair in his eyes. Well then. This was unexpected. 

“Ace.. Ace, can you hear me?” Oikawa panicked. He propped up the villain’s head on another towel-used, but that didn’t matter-and dug around under the sink for an emergency kit. 

“Ah,” Ace spoke, voice barely above a whisper. “Didn’t expect to break into an apartment with someone in it... Haha, oopsie.”  **Truth** .

The villain’s eyes shut and his body slumped forward slightly. The sound of Oikawa’s panicked shouts filled Ace’s mind before his consciousness slipped away completely. Strangely, the words felt... Warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on over and say hi!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

Hinata arrived back to base with a certain, angry, raven-haired boy in tow. He had been spitting out straight insults the entire time Hinata and himself headed over to the main office room. Take back angry, he was  _ pissed _ . 

“What do you mean “wait five minutes”?! Were you  _ trying  _ to get yourself killed?!” Kageyama barked, throwing his arms at Hinata’s head. The ginger dodged successfully. “I came as fast as I damn could, you dumbass!”

“Kags, your dictionary for insults consists of “dumbass” and “headass”. Is there anything better up there?” Hinata poked the center of Kageyama’s forehead where the taller man’s hair was parted. Oh, that started a war. “Okay okay, nope! I’m heading back out, see ya!”

Hinata jumped out of a window after grabbing two new ink portals off one of the desks, Kageyama shouting at the ginger to get back into the office. “Too bad, Bakayama!”

The last Kageyama saw of Hinata was the villain springing about into a back alleyway. Who knew that Kageyama wouldn’t see the guy again until sometime in the morning?

\---

Hinata had finally gotten far enough away from the headquarters and into the main city. No one was out, shockingly, since tonight of all nights would likely be the most crowded. Well, maybe not. It  _ was  _ a Sunday evening. Hinata paused for a moment. A lone soda can rolled out from a trashcan and stopped just inches away from Hinata’s left foot. The villain grinned.

“You heroes suck at hiding, I hope you know that,” Hinata claimed. “Next time, try hiding somewhere more quiet.

Silence.

“Look, I’m not doing anything besides taking a stroll,” Hinata threw his hands up in defense, shrugging his shoulders with an innocent look on his face. “You wouldn’t hurt me for just taking a stroll, now would you?”

“This isn’t some joke, Ace,” a deep, powerful voice finally spoke from beyond the shadows. A man stepped out, his deep green hair combed back and eyes glaring straight into Hinata’s gaze. “Taking a light, evening’s walk does not make up for all the trouble you’ve caused. Don’t play dumb here.”

“I’m not playing dumb, Eagle,” Hinata sighed. “I’m being serious for once. You heroes need to start laying off villains. You wonder why we don’t like you. All you do is stick to our asses like you’re horseflies on.. Well, horses.”

Hinata turned around to face the Eagle when something sharp cut through his abdomen. He fell onto his knees and heard the clatter of metal hit the pavement behind him. Great. “Didn’t know heroes tried to kill us now... Strange, how society evolves.”

“Horned Owl, you’re not supposed to kill him,” Eagle said. 

A man with grey and black hair moved closer to Hinata, his golden eyes pinned to the bleeding villain. “My bad. Hand slipped.”

Hinata pushed himself out of the way with a blast of air before either hero could grab him, slamming his body into a pile of trashbags and other debris. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I don’t think the atmosphere here is agreeing with me. Till we dance a second time!”

Hinata grabbed one of ink portals out of his pocket and smashed it on the ground, both heroes shouting and running toward Hinata. The villain laughed and fell through, ink soaking into the ground with him. Both heroes looked at each other and sighed, the Horned Owl picking up the bloody metal off the ground and hurried off with the Eagle. 

  
  


The portal brought Hinata to a place that he didn’t remember. It was an apartment complex, about seven or eight stories. There were ones with lights still on, some with none on. He opted for the one of the higher stories. 

“Here we go,” Hinata grunted, launching himself into the air with a kick of his legs. Sharp, needle-stabbing pain throbbed at Hinata’s side, causing the hero in air to fall onto one of the seventh story porches. “Shit...”

He hovered his trembling right hand over the wound, but was unable to heal it. That wasn’t good. Hinata tried again for a minute or two before giving up and slamming himself through the shockingly weak glass door. That was a mistake. Hinata could only pray no one woke up. He scanned the apartment for a bathroom and sprinted toward it, his blood trickling down his side and onto the wood. Still, he didn’t care. Hinata’s vision got blurry the moment he turned on the lights and closed the door, falling to his knees and onto the white tile. He was going to die. 

“Didn’t know I’d go out like this,” Hinata joked. Maybe it wasn’t a good time to mess around... 

A couple of minutes later with Hinata’s consciousness barely awake, someone barged into the bathroom with a pot in their hands. It fell onto the ground-Hinata winced-and the person holding onto it knelt besides him. The person held a towel against Hinata’s abdomen and got out an emergency kit, propping up his head and took off his hood. Another mistake.

“Ace,” the person shouted. “Can you hear me?”

“Oh good, someone who knows me,” Hinata wheezed. He was still sarcastic even when he was dying. Good to know. 

Hinata passed out completely with the sound of more panicked shouts, but at that point, he didn’t care. Honestly, this entire evening was a whole “I don’t really give a shit” mood. 

“Don’t we love that,” Hinata thought.

  
  


The villain woke up on a bed-not the bathroom floor?-after God knows how long. His side still hurt and his head was a little light, but he needed to get out of wherever he was. If this person knew him, they could have called the police. Worse, another  _ hero _ .

“I suggest not moving and further  _ ruining _ my poor bed,” someone spoke. Hinata’s head whipped around the the bedroom door and found someone he wished he didn’t have to see that evening. 

“Oh wow, it’s the Dove.” Hinata sighed. “Oopsy.”

“You said that earlier.” the Dove walked over to the bedside table and leaned against it, staring down at Hinata with his chocolate-colored eyes. “What kind of word is “oopsy” anyways?”

“I don’t know, it sounds funky,” Hinata shrugged. “I say it because it’s funny.”

“You say it because you’re like... Seven.”

“I will eat your knees.”

The Dove huffed out his frustration. “Can you heal yourself or what?”

“I can’t. For some reason that stupid Horned Owl cut me with something that won’t let me heal it,” Hinata explained under a grumble.

“Oh, that’s something Iwa- Er, I mean.. Black Dove, cooked up the other day,” the Dove explained. Hinata only grew angrier at the heroes because of that. “Uh.. Yeah sorry.”

“I’m just going to have to go back to base then.” Hinata threw the bedsheets off his legs and hopped out of the bed only to fall over onto the Dove. “Well, if I was going to fall for you then I would have worn something a little nicer-”

“Now isn’t the time for jokes, Ace,” the Dove spat, lifting the villain back onto his bed. “Just sit and rest for a moment. I need to change the bandages.”

“Eh, I can do that myself back at base,” Hinata refused to stay in the hero’s apartment. He hopped back off the Dove’s bed and wobbled over to the balcony, noticing the sheer amount of glass he splattered on the ground. Oh, and the blood. “Oopsy. I promise I’ll clean it later?”

“Look, Ace,” the Dove watched Hinata try to walk over the glass, folding his arms against his chest with his brows furrowed. “I suggest you try to not move as much. Go back to your base later today when the wound is even slightly closed up. Moving now would only damage you further.”

“And you care because?” Hinata didn’t turn around for that remark. The Dove caught his tongue before he could say anything back. “Look, Dove, I appreciate the thought, but getting all chummy with me isn’t going to do anything for you. If someone were to see a villain in a hero’s apartment building, you’d get a bunch of shit for it. Try to think before you try persuading a villain to stay in your place.”

“That’s... Yeah, okay.” The Dove lowered his gaze for a moment, listening to Hinata small ouches and grunts as he managed to make it over the glass. 

“Thanks for treating me, but don’t do it again,” Hinata smiled. “Again, I’ll fix your doors later. I’ll come back when I’m all healed up.”

As soon as Hinata turned his face away, the playful smile he had on his face disappeared. He carefully climbed onto the fence and threw a marble onto the ground, leaning forward and pushed himself into it. 

The Dove watched the balcony for a few more minutes before letting out another sigh. “I should sweep this up..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on over and say hi!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

After about twenty minutes of sweeping up the glass shards from his kitchen floor, Oikawa smashed his head against one of the cupboards. Oikawa noticed how sad Ace looked when he left. 

“Maybe I should get him something,” Oikawa whispered to himself. He lifted his head off the cupboard and looked up, scrunching his nose. “No, why would I do that?”

Oikawa went over to his couch and jumped onto it, taking one of the blankets he had laying on the arm rests and covered himself in it. Afterall, sleeping on someone’s dried blood was a little weird. Right before Oikawa was about to fall asleep, he got a phone call.

“Oh for the love of-” Oikawa shook his fist at the sky. He picked up the phone and answered it. “Hello hello?”

“Shittykawa, it’s me,” Iwaizumi greeted the hero. “You’ve been given a week off, apparently. Some heroes that have been working hard lately are being given a break. Villains haven’t been all too active lately. I think the little free period is happening. You know, the one we get every year? I’m glad it came early.”  **Truth** .

“You sound like you’re talking about Christmas or something, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa joked.

“Shut it, Shittykawa. Enjoy your break.” And with that, Iwaizumi hung up.

Oikawa sighed out a laugh and set his phone down. Screen down, just in case anyone would dare try to wake him up.

  
  


The next morning, Oikawa woke up to a new balcony door. Well, not really. It was his old one, but the glass was put back together with a little note stuck to it. Oikawa smiled. He made his way over to the kitchen to get the note, as well as a cup of coffee, but it really just want to read the note.

_ “Hey yo!” _ The letter read.  _ “You were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you, so here’s a little note, hehe! The door is now completely fixed, yay! I decided to clean up the rest of the glass shards you left on the ground because of how nice I am. Be careful! You need to mop to get the tiny bits. I’ll be going on a vacation for a little bit; we villains need some relaxing time too! Don’t die while I’m away or I’ll be really mad. Bye bye! See you sometime soon! Who knows, maybe you’ll get a vacation soon~.” _

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the little signature at the bottom of the page; a colored in heart and his villain name. How stupid. Oikawa was going to keep the letter of course. Why would he throw it away?

\--

Oikawa poked his head back into the grocery store he had just been in yesterday. Not only was his horrible shopping spree the other day a disappointment, but he forgot to get what he actually probably meant to go in there for. He put on a hoodie and sunglasses, as well as a mask and tried his best to not look like a fool.

“Welcome!” there was a different cashier today. This time, it was a man with bleached hair and a lot of piercings. “Can I help you today?” And a tongue piercing?

“No, thank you though,” Oikawa said.

He picked up one of the shopping baskets and wandered off to the meat section, picking up a box of chicken. He had meant to make some pasta thing the other day. Oikawa strolled over to the noodle section to where he saw another person scanning through the options presented. 

“Oh shit,” Oikawa pulled his hoodie further down in front of his face and walked into the isle, hoping to god they wouldn’t realize who he was.

“Oh!” the person next to him exclaimed. Oikawa was dead. “There they are!” or not.

The other shopper looked over at Oikawa and gasped, a large smile creeping around their mouth. Oh yeah, Oikawa was dead. “I didn’t know you went to this store, Dove!”

Wait what.

“Oi! Dove! You there?” 

Oikawa knew that voice... Unfortunately.

“Ace?” Oikawa whispered, the villain suddenly vibrating with a wide smile. 

Black covered the memorable tangerine hair Oikawa had engraved in his mind, but the amber gaze Ace had was still there. 

“Ace what are-”

Ace slammed his hands over Oikawa’s mouth in panic, eyes scanning the isle for anyone who could overhear their conversation. “I’m not Ace here, Dove. I’m Hinata.”  **Truth** .

“I’m not Dove here either!” Oikawa whisper-shouted, shoving Hinata’s hands away from his mouth. “It’s Oikawa.  _ Oi-ka-wa _ , Chibi-chan.”

“What have I told you about calling me short, Dov- I mean,  _ Oikawa _ ?” Hinata punched Oikawa’s shoulder semi-hard and laughed. “If I could kill you in this store, I would. I’m only 173 centimeters.”  **Truth** . “What are you? Hmm?”

“185.” Oikawa admitted.

“Oh yeah, I’ll kill you one of these days.”  **Truth** .

“I’d like to see you try,  _ Chibi-chan _ ~.” 

The tension in the noodle isle was high. Everyone was walking past it without looking down just to make sure they weren’t caught in the crossfire.

Hinata sighed. “I have to get going. Spade Two was pestering me today about how reckless I was. Heart Two decided he was going to announce to everyone that they should like, try to kill me or something when I got back. Thankfully I was already half dead by then.”  **Truth** .

Hinata waved the pack of noodles he picked up at Oikawa as he ran out to pay for his groceries, leaving Oikawa by himself. The hero looked down at the floor and tried his best to hide the pink stains on his cheeks. “You really shouldn’t joke about dying?”

\--

Oikawa got home and spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning, since apparently he did a bad job at it. That is, according to a villain... Speaking of which,

“Hey-o!” Hinata sang-sung, scaring the life out of Oikawa. “Oh golly, didn’t mean to scare you.”  **Truth** . “It’s probably bad that I know where you live, Dove.”  **Truth** .

“If you’re going to kill me in my sleep, Ace, please do so in a manner that won’t be bloody,” Oikawa joked. “Let me tell you, cleaning  _ your blood _ out of  _ my bedsheets _ was annoying.”

“Hmm.... Nah, I won’t be nice,”  **Lie** ; Hinata shrugged his shoulders and poked at the glass, tempted to break it again. “Gonna let me in?”

“Why would I do that, exactly?” Oikawa asked, poking at a tuft of his hair. He looked somewhat upset for some reason.

“Because you’re such a nice hero that you would let such an innocent villain such as myself in?” 

“That’s not how it works, Ace.”

Hinata laughed a little bit, hiding his smile behind his hand. Oikawa rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, Hinata happily hopping inside and taking in the view.

“You know,” Hinata commented. “Looking at your apartment when there’s still light is like... Different. It looks a lot more lively.”  **Truth** .

“It’s really not. I haven’t gotten around to decorating it,” Oikawa scuffed over to the living room and turned on the television, sitting down on the couch and tucked his legs against his stomach. “Make yourself at home.”

“You really don’t give a shit anymore, do you?” Hinata added a laugh into his question. “The fact that you’re letting a villain run amuck in your apartment probably isn’t good.”  **Truth** .

“Are you going to do anything stupid?” Oikawa questioned.

“No.”  **Truth** .

“Then I don’t care. You might be one of the higher ranking villains, but it doesn’t matter to me whether or not you’re in my apartment. If you’re not going to kill me, screw up my furniture, or plant bugs or cameras or anything, I don’t care,” Oikawa explained. “I’m just a tired twenty year old who needs a break.”

“Damn, you’re so happy.”  **Lie** ; Hinata roamed around Oikawa’s apartment as the hero watched whatever show was playing at the time. “Is there anything to do around here?”

“Not really, no.”

Hinata huffed, plopping down next to Oikawa and copied his pose. Oikawa glanced over at the villain whose attention was now on the screen. When Hinata isn’t talking, he actually looks peaceful.

“You wanna talk about powers?” Hinata prompted, playing with hair. Oikawa noticed that only a chuck of his hair was semi-straight while the rest was a curly mess. The hero could only assume that Hinata was dyeing his hair. Who’s to blame him? It’s not like Oikawa was any different. He had been doing the same. At this point, Oikawa forgot what color his soulmate’s hair was.

“That was uncalled for.” Oikawa replied, running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah well, I’m bored.”  **Truth** .

“Sure. I don’t care.”

“You say that a lot.”  **Truth** .

Hinata hummed and tapped his chin, shutting his eyes to think of questions Oikawa will have to answer. Oh fun.

“You have that projection thing, right? The thing that lets you project an emotion on someone? And the lie detector? I kept hearing about you over the news and whatnot,”  **Truth** ; Hinata poked Oikawa’s arm and smiled. “You can tell whenever I’m lying, yes?”

“Yeah. I can tell,” Oikawa nodded, watching Hinata’s hand drop from his hair to his knees. “Whenever I noticed someone lie, there’s this tiny “ding” in the back of my head. Try telling me a lie.”

“I hate pancakes.”  **Lie** .

“Yup, there’s a ding.” Oikawa said. “Tell me something truthful?”

Hinata thought for a second before an imaginary lightbulb lit up above his head. “Yesterday, I kicked Heart Two in the nuts on accident because I was really excited about something and didn’t see him coming around the corner and my foot just kinda.. Ended up there.”  **Truth.**

“That’s one hell of a statement there, Ace.” Oikawa snorted. “Okay, what about you? I know you have that Chaos gift.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it a gift. But yeah, I have that,”  **Truth** ; Hinata twiddled his fingers around his kneecaps, looking straight ahead instead of at Oikawa. “Whenever there’s a spike in adrenaline, my powers get stronger. Like, if I were to do something now, it wouldn’t be as strong. But, say, if I were trapped under a fallen building, I’d be terrified. Therefore, my powers would be stronger.”  **Truth** . “However, you already know this, don’t you?”

“I do. I have to keep up with the villains to know what to do in situations,” Oikawa admitted. Hinata noticed the spike in Oikawa’s ego and chuckled. “What?”

“Nothing.”  **Lie** .

“Ding.”

“Hush. It was just funny cause I almost saw your nose grow out. You got some ego going on in your head there, Dove.”  **Truth** .

Hinata and Oikawa shared a laugh together, both strangely enjoying each other’s company. Hinata gaze drifted over to the wall clock behind Oikawa, the villain bolting off of the couch and onto his feet.

“I got a meeting I gotta get to!”  **Truth** . “See ya, Oiks!”

“‘Oiks’?” Oikawa almost sounded offended.

“It’s a nickname! Easier to say than “Oikawa”, Dove,”  **Truth** ; Hinata ran over to the balcony and swung open the door, hopping onto the fence and took out an ink marble. “Bye bye!”

Oikawa watched as Hinata launched himself off the balcony and dove onto the pavement where a puddle of ink awaited, sinking into it and taking it with him. 

\--

Hinata’s puddle of ink fell through the ceiling and so did himself, falling stomach first onto the tile. He took a moment to compose himself from the sheer amount of pain running through his body.

“Oh hey, Suga,” Hinata wheezed, pushing himself off the ground.

A silver-haired man walked up to Hinata with a worried look in his eyes, the ginger confirming he wasn’t dead. Suga sighed with relief and helped Hinata onto his feet, patting the boy’s hair with his right hand.

“We’ve been looking for you,” Suga stated, Hinata apologizing quietly. “It’s okay. The meeting started a little while ago, but that’s also okay. It’s given everyone a chance to catch up with each other.”

Hinata and Suga walked into the main conference room, the whole place overtaken with villains Hinata’s both seen and hadn’t seen before. “Holy shit. It’s so.. Crowded.”

“Yeah really... A lot of solo villains showed up after hearing it from Kuroo,” Suga explained as he and Hinata made their way over to the front stage. “Kenma tried to gather some other villains along, but they couldn’t make it. It’s only him and Kuroo this evening. We’re all waiting for your pep talk, Hinata. Everyone knows how easily you hype people up. This is a serious thing we’re planning, so we need as many people on board with it as possible.”

“Yes, I know,” Hinata fixed whatever he was wearing-just a hoodie and black jeans-and took off the wig he had on from earlier. “I’m going on up then. I hate being first you know, Suga.”

“We do, and I’m sorry, but you’re really the only one who’s good at getting people fired up.” Suga complimented?

“Thanks?”

Suga and Hinata laughed as Hinata made his way to the front of the conference room. All eyes were drawn to him and the chatter died. Hinata cleared his throat and looked straight into everyone’s eyes, a smile growing around his lips.

“Hello hello! Thanks for coming!” he started. Villains greeted Hinata back with a raise of their drinks. Hinata didn’t know there were drinks. He was certainly getting one after this. “As you have heard from both us and Kuroo, Karasuno and Nekoma have our next mission planned!  _ We plan on destroying Shiratorizawa _ . This week, actually! Several hard-working heroes have been given the week off because we’ve all collectively died down our attacks and inconveniences. How coincidental will it be that we’d attack? Oho, how unfortunate~.

“Now, Shiratorizawa has been the top hero association for years, followed closely by Aoba Johsai, but I’ll get to that later. For now, our main focus is tearing off the wings of the Eagles and rendering them totally  _ useless _ . Do you think that heroes deserve happiness? After all they’ve done to us? Heroes use “justice” as their reason to hurt other people. And when we speak our minds about how the way heroes work is wrong, we’re shut away because we’re just “twisted” or “unfortunate”. But you know what? We’re not!  _ They  _ are the ones who are twisted! The only reason why we’ve become who we are now is because the heroes  _ failed _ to help us! We begged for their help, but what did they do?  _ They shut us out _ . Their immature actions have gotten several innocent people killed! The people we know! The people we don’t know! The people that were our friend! The people... That were our  _ family _ .

“Shiratorizawa will fall into  _ our  _ hands by the time this is over! They think they’re keeping the peace, but they’re not! I’ll make them realize that the Kings that sit in their golden thrones are only alive because us “peasants” have chosen to not retaliate. We’ll make them realize that by destroying the chaos will only create a worse storm! And that is  _ us! _ We are the storm that will take down Shiratorizawa! We will take down Fukurodani! We will take down Aoba Johsai! We will take down all the so-called heroes from their towers and  _ really  _ show them what Hell is. Are you with me or not?”

The villains all cheered and rose their drinks high above their heads, signing the deal with each other. They were going to take down the heroes and show them what reality is. 

“Those heroes won’t stand a chance,” Hinata smirked. “Let’s get this damn show on the road.”

\---

Oikawa felt a shiver run down his spine. The peaceful atmosphere he was beginning to enjoy was suddenly overtaken by fear and the feeling of an upcoming storm. Something was brewing and all Oikawa knew was that blood was about to be spilled. Innocent  _ and  _ guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on over and say hi!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

When you motivate an entire conference room filled to the brim with villains, most of them older than you, you gotta get a little bit of confidence from it. 

“Good job, Hinata,” Suga made is way over to Hinata and patted the ginger with a “congratulations” smile. This man smiled all the damn time and honestly, Hinata aspired to be that. “Daichi will be going over questions in a minute. You can really go do anything.”

“That’s pretty much what I was going to do anyways,” Hinata dragged the tips of his fingers down his face with a hard sigh. “I hate speaking in front of people. Did you  _ listen  _ to that? Like, it was just a  _ rant _ .”

“You did well! You should be a little prouder that so many people are motivated because of you.” Suga looked away from Hinata and over at Daichi who was overwhelmed with the questions the villains had for him. “I... Should probably go assist him.”

“I’m gonna go walk outside for a bit. Help your husband, Suga,” Hinata teased the silver-haired man. “When’s the wedding again?”

“H-Hinata!” Suga squeaked, his cheeks completely red. “We’re... Not married yet.”

“Golly... The amount of sugar you and Daichi spit out is sickening,” Hinata cackled a bit, shaking it off with an apology. Suga didn’t mind, it was true after all. “It’s almost like Kuroo and Kenma.”

“Reference us to Kuroo and I will hurt someone,” Suga deadpanned. “I kid. But really, who is Kuroo in this? I don’t want to know, actually. Oh oh! And did you know that Asahi and Nishinoya are finally going out?”

“Holy shit, since when?!” Hinata gasped.

“Recently, actually! Nishinoya figured out that Asahi was his soulmate and then kinda shouted it out across the halls,” Suga said. “The look on Asahi’s face was great. He turned into a tomato and then exploded, really.”

“I’m sad I missed this,” Hinata admitted, shoulder sagging.

“Oh don’t worry, they’re all over the place being lovey-dovey. When they come back from wherever they went for their mission, you’ll notice it right away. Nishinoya is practically a koala to Asahi.” Suga looked over to Daichi again and noticed the poor guy getting more and more overwhelmed. “I really should go over there and help him. We’ll talk about this love stuff later, Hinata. Spill the tea, and all that! Like the kids say.”

“You’re not even that old??” Hinata questioned.

Suga laughed as he jogged over to Daichi’s side, planting a chast kiss on his forehead before taking over the question answering. The chaos quickly died and Daichi was glad for Suga’s help. Everyone was, though.

“Soulmates...” Hinata whispered to himself. 

Everyone seemed to be finding their soulmates recently. Hinata felt like he was being left out, for some strange reason. Suga and Daichi, Yachi and Kiyoko, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and now Nishinoya and Asahi. The second years have all really given up on soulmates, saying that it wasn’t as important as work and such. Kageyama had also given up since he’s.. Well... Kageyama. But Hinata was still the only one looking for his special someone. All he knew was that his soulmate had brown hair. Now, living in a place where everyone had brown hair was... Challenging.

“You know what,” Hinata proclaimed, shooing away his depressing trance. “I’m going to go annoy a certain someone.”

That’s pretty much what he did.

Hinata took a couple more ink marbles and went on his way, throwing one on on the ground and then appearing in front of Oikawa’s apartment complex. He happily scaled the walls and appeared on Oikawa’s balcony, staring into the glass only to see Oikawa sound asleep on his kitchen table. Hinata checked the door and it was shockingly unlocked, to Hinata’s despise. Who leaves their back door unlocked? Crazy people.

“Trying locking the doors once in a while,” Hinata whispered. He lightly flicked the hero’s forehead, rubbing the back of his knuckles on the man’s cheek. “Someone besides me might break in.”

“Yeah well,” Oikawa yawned, Hinata’s hand immediately flying off and into the air. Oikawa rubbed his eyes and yawned a second time, staring at Hinata with sleepiness still visible in his expression. “You would probably break in anyways...”

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Hinata admitted truthfully. “You’re fun to annoy.”

“I’m honored.”

Hinata watched as Oikawa rose from the table and trudged into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, taking out a mug from his cabinet and placing it down on the ledge. 

“I’m gonna change,” Oikawa stated. “Don’t break anything.”

“Can’t promise you that,” Hinata saluted as Oikawa went into his bedroom and locked the door, leaving Hinata to himself in his apartment. “You really need to stop trusting me so much...”

Hinata made his way over to Oikawa’s couch, turning on the television and brought the volume down a bit. He may be a villain, but he wasn’t an asshole. Oikawa emerged from his bedroom about five minutes later and poured himself a cup of coffee, taking a seat next to Hinata after taking a gulp of his beverage.

“You know, coffee is disgusting,” Hinata made a gagging motion. “It’s so... Bitter.”

“Keeps me going,” Oikawa said. “What makes you think you’re staying in my apartment, by the way?”

“You wouldn’t kick me out, would you?”

Oikawa stared at Hinata. The villain was a little intimidated, but Oikawa laughed and focused his attention back to the screen. “Nah. Probably not.”

“How sweet of you,  _ Oikawa _ .”

“You saying my name when we’re alone is a little weird, but okay then.” Oikawa opined. 

“Say my name then. Make this situation equally awkward, I dare you.” Hinata provoked with a nudge of his elbow. “Come on, Mr. hero.”

“Hinata.” Oikawa said without hesitance.

Hinata choked on air, cheeks red and mind a little fuzzy. Oikawa looked embarrassed too. “Well, that was extremely embarrassing.”

“Just stick to hero and villain names,” Oikawa suggested. He was covering his face with the back of his hand, avoiding looking directly at Hinata. 

Hinata agreed, definitely. No more weird, heart-thumpy situations. No thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on over and say hi!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

Oikawa ended up falling asleep against Hinata, sharing body warmth that they both didn’t realize they needed. It was comforting, until they woke up and realized they had slept on each other. 

“GOOD MORNING,” Hinata screamed, pushing himself off of Oikawa’s shoulder and onto his feet. “GOTTA GO.”

Oikawa watched with flushed cheeks as Hinata made his not-so-graceful escape out the balcony door, hopping over the railing and onto the pavement where Oikawa only hoped to be a puddle of ink. He held his hands against his face for a moment before getting up and turning off the television. 

“Oh no,” Oikawa muttered. “Heart, shut up.”

In the bathroom, Oikawa splashed his face with cold water to clear his mind of whatever thoughts he was having. He noticed, in the mirror, that different colored roots were appearing at the base of his hair. Well, a chunk of his hair. He looked around for a bottle of hair dye, but found nothing. 

“Well great,” Oikawa sighed. 

He stared a little stronger at the roots, and noticed how.. Strangely  _ orange _ they were. Oikawa froze. He squatted down and took out the hair dye remover from under the sink and rubbed a glob of it against the chuck of hair that had orange roots. He sat on the toilet lid for a couple of minutes, waiting for the solution to kick in and get rid of the hair dye. There way no way... His suspicions were correct, right?

Twenty minutes later, he washed out the remover and dried his hair with a towel. He kept his eyes shut the entire time, praying he was wrong and that he was seeing things. Oikawa dropped the towel onto the bathroom floor and stood in front of the mirror with his eyes still closed, slowly opening them to reveal the mystery. It was orange. It was orange, curly, puffy and resembling the one thing he really didn’t want it to resemble. 

“Oh  _ no _ .” 

That was it. Oikawa was going to die. Yeah, Oikawa was going to admit that Hinata was really nice and kinda funny. And the guy seemed to bring the sun along with him wherever he went. And his smiles were utterly adorable and irresistible... But he was a villain. A  _ well-known _ villain, at that. Oikawa wasn’t actually that mad for being soulmates with him. After being shot with fifty different emotions all at once, but now that those moments are over and he’s left with acceptance, it isn’t half bad-

“Dove!” Hinata shouted from across the apartment. “Where’d you go?”

Oikawa practically ran out of his bathroom and found Hinata fiddling with the balcony doorhandle. The look in the villain’s eyes was not... Happy. “What’s.. What’s wrong?”

“Uhm...” Hinata’s voice was weak. He didn’t look up the entire time. Something was definitely wrong. “I.. I won’t be coming back for a while..”  **Truth** .

“What?”

“I’m going to have to leave for a bit.”  **Truth** ; Hinata repeated. He bit his quivering lip to try and stop it from shaking. 

“What do you mean you’re “leaving”...? What’s going on?” Oikawa begged for answers, stepping closer to Hinata. “Does this have to do with the silence from the villains?”

Hinata didn’t reply, but his eyes were full of words. Words of regret and sorrow.

“It does.. Doesn’t it?” Oikawa stopped moving toward Hinata, lowering the hand he didn’t realize he brought up. “Right.. Of course it does. Only an idiot wouldn’t figure that out.”

“O-Oikawa-”

“Don’t. Don’t “Oikawa” me, Ace,” Oikawa’s voice shook with anger and sadness, his fists clenched and nails digging deep into his skin. “I bet you’re planning something. That’s why everything’s been so quiet. Why have you been hanging out with me? Hmm? To spy on me? See what’s going on? Distract me?”

“N-no! Oi- Dove, you’re going too far,”  **Truth** ; Hinata butted in, but was ignored. The only thing Oikawa could hear at this point was a consistent ringing. 

“I can’t believe I started to  _ enjoy  _ our company. For some reason, I really enjoyed talking with you, Ace. I let you into my apartment because I  _ trusted  _ you. Trust is such a  _ strong fucking word _ , you know?”

“Dove, please, can I at least explain what’s going on?!” Hinata’s voice rose slightly, hoping to get through to Oikawa. “Yes, it has to do with the silence, but I’m not spying on you! I didn’t come here to distract you or make you think I was your friend or anything like that! I came here because I  _ wanted to _ . I also enjoy your company! When I come over, it’s like a day at the spa where I can just  _ relax _ . I’d never throw around your trust!”  **Truth** .

Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek well enough to draw blood. The metallic, iron-y taste of blood. “Get out. Just.. If you’re going to go do whatever the  _ hell  _ you’re planning on doing, don’t expect to be allowed back. I’m sick of this shit, Ace. Let me guess, you’re going to attack while we’re all still on break, hmm? This is all just some.. Horrible chess game where you  _ villains _ are in control of the pieces. All of us heroes are just pawns to you, aren’t we?”

“Stop trying to put the damn blame on me, Dove!” Hinata finally started shouting at Oikawa, unaware of the tears streaming down his face. “You  _ heroes _ are not heroes at all! You all never think to ask us why we’re doing this! You know why we became villains?! Because you  _ heroes _ didn’t save us!”  **Truth** . “You turned your damn backs on us... We  _ trusted you _ and all you did was leave us. Oho, you hear that “trust” word I used? You know, I  _ trusted  _ heroes at first. I  _ trusted  _ heroes when I was little and actually enjoyed my life. I stopped  _ trusting  _ you guys when your thoughtless acts got the people I loved  _ killed _ . You didn’t know that, did you? You didn’t know that because of you  _ heroes _ , my family is gone! And you  _ know  _ I only speak the damn  _ truth _ .”  **Truth** ...

Oikawa was the one who couldn’t speak now. Hinata’s face was covered in his tears, the villain’s whole body was trembling. He overdid it. He shouldn’t have gone so far. 

“I’m an idiot,” Oikawa thought. 

“Hinata-”

“ _ No _ , don’t “Hinata” me, Dove.” Hinata forced a laugh, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Look at that, I stole a line out of your book. See you, Dove. Just cut off that stupid orange tuft of hair on your head. It’s not like it matters now anyways. Yeah, I noticed it, only a  _ fool _ wouldn’t be able to realize that you’re my soulmate. Too bad you fucked that over.”  **_Truth_ ** _. _

Oikawa could only watch as Hinata slammed the balcony door open and hopped over the railing, chucking an ink marble down at the ground and dove into it. 

“I’m an idiot,” Oikawa finally said aloud. “I’m a fucking  _ idiot _ .”

\--

Oikawa, after cleaning his face from tears that he didn’t notice earlier, dialed Iwaizumi to tell him about the information he just got from his argument with Hinata. They had to plan something quick since Hinata probably went to tell Karasuno what had happened just then.

“What?” Iwaizumi grunted into the phone. 

“I have news about the silence in the villains.” Oikawa was quick to state it that Iwaizumi was shocked into silence. “The reason why there hasn’t been anything happening recently is because they’re planning on something bad. I don’t know exactly what it is, but all I know is that it won’t be a clean fight.”

“I... Okay.. I’ll have to call in all the heroes we’ve given a break,” Iwaizumi started typing away on his computer, sending out emails as fast as he could. “Get over here so we can discuss what to do. You’re going to have to explain to  _ everyone _ how you got this information and what you plan on doing about it. You got this shit, you’d better have some good explanations as to  _ how  _ you actually  _ received _ it.” 

“Right.” 

Oikawa was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on over and say hi!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

Everything ached. Everything burned. Hinata felt as if he was thrown into a pit of burning red flames that ate away at his skin. The hot, flaming wings of the fire that flapped its burning heat into his face and melted away his heart. And it  _ hurt _ . It hurt so damn much.. And he hurt Oikawa. He made the hero think that he was going to betray him. He hurt his feelings. He was soulmates with Oikawa, and he ruined it. No, they both equally ruined it. 

\--

Hinata fell through the ceiling of the headquarter’s entrance, directly in front of Kageyama and Tsukishima. Both ran over to him as soon as they saw Hinata fall to his knees and scream his sorrow into the air, kneeling down in front of him to ask what was wrong. Kageyama opened his mouth to shout, but Tsukishima quickly smacked the back of his head to shut him up. The raven-haired villain glared at Tsukishima who only shook his head in disapproval. 

“What’s going on?” Suga walked around the corner after hearing the cries, noticing Tsukishima, Kageyama and Hinata on the ground. “Oh my god, what happened?”

“It’s Hinata,” Tsukishima said, eyes glued to the crying villain. “What happened? You’re never like this unless something really shitty happened.”

“It’s...” Hinata sniffled, choking on snot that went down his throat. “My soulmate... I lost him.”

“Oh my...” Suga said in a soft voice, kneeling down next to Hinata. He rubbed comforting circles against Hinata’s back in hopes of calming him down, the three other men waiting patiently for Hinata to relax even a little. 

“You going to do something or what, King?” Tsukishima snapped, eyes finally removing themselves from Hinata to glare at Kageyama. “Or are you just going to sit there all helpless?”

“Shut up, bean stalk!” Kageyama spat back, both villains glaring daggers at each other. “If I say anything.. I think I’ll just make it worse. Being here in silence is supporting him enough.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and lifted Hinata’s head from his hands, noticing how red and puffy Hinata’s eyes were. The blond cupped his left hand above Hinata’s eyes and gave off a cold breeze. 

“It helps with the inflammation,” Tsukishima informed. “Nothing to worry about, probably.”

“Probably.” Hinata croaked out a laugh.

“Come on, you need something to drink,” Suga offered, helping Hinata to his feet. “Kageyama, can you get a pot of water boiling? Hinata needs some tea.”

“Right.” Kageyama was off to the kitchen in a dash while Tsukishima and Suga took it slow with Hinata. 

They made it to the kitchen a minute or so after Kageyama put the kettle on the stove. It didn’t take long to heat up thankfully, and Hinata was given a nice and toasty cup of chamomile tea. 

“We’re ready to listen whenever you’re okay, Hinata,” Kageyama said. His tone was softer, which Hinata actually enjoyed.

“What the King said.” 

“You know what, four eyes-?!”

Hinata chuckled, drinking a little bit of his tea before sighing. The smile everyone wanted to see died as soon as it arrived. Tsukishima took a seat next to Hinata and quietly supported him. Hinata bumped into Tsukishima lightly, whispering a “thank you”. 

“I just recently restocked on tea,” Suga tried to lighten the situation. “Someone keeps drinking all my damn tea, and frankly, it’s getting annoying. The only people, besides Hinata and I, who drink my tea has to be Yamaguchi or Asahi. All you weird people drink  _ coffee _ ...”

“You know, coffee is amazing,” Daichi butted in, leaning against the door frame. Suga stuck his tongue out at the villain. “Maybe you’re the weird one.”

“No,” Hinata added, setting down his empty cup. “Coffee is gross as shit.”

“See? One reasonable person! Thank you, Hinata,” Suga laughed. 

“Oh shush, Koushi, you know coffee isn’t all too bad when you’re on the verge of collapsing,” Daichi continued to debate the bitter taste of coffee. “Other than that, yeah, I enjoy a class of milk with a dash of coffee.”

“I think I’m the only one in here that drinks coffee black,” Tsukishima spoke up with his hand sightly raised, everyone in the room getting a good laugh out of it. 

“No,” Kageyama added. “I do. I hate creamer and sugar.”

“You two are crazy,” Hinata declared. “I think I’m good to talk now.”

The four men waited patiently for Hinata to start talking, all eyes watching Hinata’s shallow breaths. The ginger pulled his legs closer to his chest and groaned. What a day...

“My soulmate isn’t dead,” Hinata began. Suga’s demeanor became more relieved than worried, thank God. “But... It sure as hell feels like it... My... Well, my soulmate is a.. Well, is a-”

“A hero, I’m guessing,” Tsukishima finished Hinata’s sentence for him, had he already known. “Which hero?”

Hinata swallowed hard with nervousness. They were going to kill him. “The White Dove.”

“Holy shit you’re joking, right?” Kageyama felt the harsh, deadly gazes of both Suga and Daichi on his back, immediately shutting up in fear of what the elder villains could do to him. 

“I’m just not going to even look at you,” Tsukishima fixed his glasses and ignored the insults Kageyama was spouting at him. “Continue, Hinata.”

“Right. Well, okay.. The Dove and I have actually been hanging out until recently... He’s let me into his apartment and stuff, and I met him at the store the other day too...” Hinata heard Suga smack Kageyama from the raven’s continuous dumbfoundedness. “But.. He found out we were soulmates and exploded. He also found out why we were getting all quiet and I’m sure he’s told his agency already.... I went to go see him today to say goodbye, but we had a fight and... He just told me to leave so.. I left.”

Suga leaned back into his chair and took in all the newfound information. “So... I’m not going to berate you for  _ hanging out with the enemy _ , but I just want to know what you’re going to do.”

“Get over it as fast as possible and start taking action on our plans, most likely,” Hinata sniffled, wiping away the last tear on his cheek. “I can’t let romance distract me from this.”

“You can always take a break, Hinata. You deserve it after all the help you’ve given villains lately,” Daichi told Hinata. 

“What a dad voice, Daichi.”

“I’ll be taking that as a compliment, Hinata.”

The villains laughed. Tsukishima offered a spot in his squad to Hinata about setting up bombs and other devices near Shiratorizawa’s office. “The more skilled villains we have with us, the easier it’ll be to stay hidden.”

Hinata agreed and got up with Tsukishima and Kageyama, thanking Suga and Daichi before they all parted ways. 

“Hey, Tsukishima,” Suga whispered, tapping the blond’s shoulder. “Thank you for comforting Hinata.”

“Right,” Tsukishima turned away in embarrassment. “He’d do the same, so whatever. I don’t want to owe him anything.”

Suga giggled and walked off with Daichi, Tsukishima hurrying to catch up with Hinata and Kageyama before they made a mess of the hallways.

Yamaguchi was waiting for the other two villains to show up before they left, accepting Hinata into the squad pretty easily. The green-haired villain summarized what they would be doing for their part of the plan.

“We’re going to be leaving here in a minute,” Yamaguchi took a couple balls of ink from a container and tossed it to the other villains, taking some for himself before storing away the container. “We have everything we need already in an alleyway a block or so away from Shiratorizawa. Kageyama covered it in shadows, so no one has touched it.”

“I need to warn you guys of something first,” Hinata stepped in, catching their attention. “I had a... talk with someone today and it didn’t end so well. I’m pretty sure he’s already alerted several heroes and contacted his agency about his argument with me... I bet the security will be tighter, especially since it’s Shiratorizawa.”

“Okay.. Thanks for telling me,” Yamaguchi smiled, already putting together a new plan in his head. “We’ll have Kageyama help with covering us up. We’ll go in the evening when there’s more shadows so it’ll be easier for us to hide. It’ll only be an hour or so until sundown, so we should get moving. I want Hinata and Tsukki to help with planting the actual bombs, since the two of you are stealthier.”

“Right.” Tsukishima and Hinata said in unison. “Hinata, if you can’t handle it, I’ll take over.”

“Don’t worry about it too much, Tsukishima.” Hinata patted the taller villain’s back a couple of times with a soft smile on his face. “I’ll be okay... I didn’t know you cared about me so much though!”

“Shut it before I take this all back and freeze you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on over and say hi!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

“I’m such a  _ dumbass _ !”

Oikawa ran over to Shiratorizawa where all the heroes were meeting up to discuss the latest information, throwing self-degrading insults into the air like it was dust. He held back the tears that begged to burst out of his eyes so he wouldn’t look like a trainwreck when he arrived. Even so, maybe the bruised and slightly bloody knuckles would give it away. He  _ did  _ punch out a support beam in his bedroom on accident.

He could have told off the villain a little nicer and more civilized, but no. Instead of blocking out what the villain had to say, he could have made the conversation easier by letting him speak, but no. Instead, he blew up in Hinata’s face. Oikawa prayed he would be able to do something to try and fix his mistakes.

Arriving at the office building, Oikawa hadn’t expected so many heroes to show up. Yeah, Iwaizumi said that he would call back all the heroes that were given a break period, but he probably never expected so many others to show up. Some of the heroes likely spread the news around.

Oikawa groaned. He’d have to explain everything to  _ everyone _ .

\--

“So,” Semi griped, slamming his hands down on the black-stained, glass table in front of him. “What you’re telling me is that I have to stand outside of this building because you guys don’t like shifts? You’re fucking joking, right? I can’t do anything besides read minds! Make someone who has a  _ physical  _ ability stay here! Ushijima or Bokuto, not me!”

“Semi is right though, Tendou. We’ve seen the hate villains send at Shiratorizawa. Who’s to say they won’t attack here first?” Watari commented, Tendou nodding along with a soft hum. “Although, we  _ do _ need you here still. You can tell whether or not someone is coming. Even if they won’t talk aloud, you can tell if they’re communicating via minds or not.”

“I will figure out stations in a minute. For now, we just need to focus on the main three hero agency offices. I want the stronger heroes to stay at Shiratorizawa; Ushijima, Semi, and Crappykawa-whenever he gets here-will be staying here. Even though Shittykawa doesn’t have a physical enhancement, he’s still powerful on his own. Kyotani, you, Watari and Bokuto will stay at Fukurodani. I want Akaashi, Shirabu and Kindaichi at Aoba Johsai just in case a villain goes out that far. All the other heroes, I want you to station yourself around those buildings, maybe a block away. Watch out for any suspicious behaviors and keep an eye on empty alleyways. If you spot something, hear something, or are attacked, call backup,” Iwaizumi went through his plans carefully, hearing the front doors slide open with footsteps following. “Look who decided to show up, finally. You know, if you’re going to show up late to a meeting, you might as well punch yourself in the face before I do-”

“Right right right, whatever,” Oikawa sighed, hiding his bloody hands in his pockets. “You want me to spill, right?”

“Dude, you look like shit,”  **Truth** ; Iwaizumi sputtered, eyes wide and focused on the bags under Oikawa’s eyes. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Nothing, just a rough evening is all,” Oikawa lied.

“That’s a lie. I can tell by the look in your eyes,”  **Truth** ; Iwaizumi shot back. “You need to tell everything now. I’ve got everyone stationed and placed for when this meeting is over, so if you could just explain to everyone how you got this information, that would be lovely.”

Oikawa sighed. “Everything huh?” he thought.

“Don’t leave anything out,” Kindaichi added.

“Fine,” Oikawa cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. He should probably take a shower after this. “The other night, I felt something wrong. It felt cold and tasted like iron. Hina-...  _ Ace _ came in contact with me earlier today before I told Iwa-chan about what the villains are up to. That’s where I got it from.”

“You know, Oikawa,” Tendou spoke up, spinning his fingers around at Oikawa. “Why would the Ace of Karasuno talk to you about all of this? Hmm? You’re leaving things out. That constipated look on your face gives it away.”  **Truth** .

Oikawa bit his lip and straightened up, staring at Tendou intensely. “The Ace and I have been talking way before this happened. Not as heroes, not as villains. We had been talking as  _ friends _ .... At my place.” Oikawa mushed together that last bit.

Everything blew up. Iwaizumi was held back by both Bokuto and Akaashi, the man practically screaming at Oikawa for his stupid decisions. At this point, no one could tell if Iwaizumi was speaking Japanese. Ushijima was holding himself back from punching Oikawa in the face, but continuously mumbled “stupid” under his breath. Tendou was in shock, but not as much as Kindaichi and Yahaba. 

Yeah, it was stupid to have a villain in his apartment, but it’s not like Oikawa regretted it, necessarily. There were times when, yes, Oikawa hated having Hinata over, but there were also times where he didn’t mind the villain’s presence. 

“You’ve been letting a  _ villain _ into your fucking  _ apartment _ ?! Do you know how dangerous that is?! Why didn’t you call the cops!? Take the Ace into custody?! What the hell were you thinking, Shittykawa?!” Iwaizumi broke free of Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s grasps, stomping over to Oikawa side. He shook the brunette until Oikawa was dizzy, and then continued to do so. “I can’t fucking  _ stand  _ you!”  **Lie** .

“Iwaizumi, we need to think rationally right now. Beating Oikawa to death isn’t going to get us answers,”  **Truth** ; Yahaba reasoned. Thankfully, there were others that agreed with him as well. Oikawa  _ wasn’t _ going to die that evening. “Oikawa, why didn’t you turn the Ace in?”

“Because...” Oikawa paused and thought of an answer that wouldn’t get him killed. “I didn’t want to. He never attacked me, so I had no reason to.” Holy shit that was the worst possible choice.

“ _ Why _ ?” Yahaba now looked like he  _ also _ wanted to destroy Oikawa’s bloodline. 

“They’re soulmates.”  **Truth** ; Tendou cut off Oikawa from speaking, a devious smirk curling around the redhead’s mouth. “That’s why. I mean, have you guys not noticed the tuft of orange on top of his head?” 

Everyone looked up at the orange mess on Oikawa’s head and collectively “oh”-ed. It didn’t stop them from being mad, but it did calm them down slightly. 

“You see, that’s a more reasonable argument than “I didn’t want to”, Shittakawa,”  **Truth** ; Iwaizumi let out the anger boiling in his stomach with a short exhale. “Let’s get going. The sun is about to go down and I bet the villains will attack soon. If everyone knows what they’re doing, leave. If you have a question, ask someone who knows. I need to talk with this idiot here for a moment.”

The crowd dispersed, leaving only Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the meeting room. The two were quiet for a moment before Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa’s behind as hard as he could.

“Hey!” Oikawa squeaked.

“You’d better be glad I haven’t make a taser yet!”  **Truth** ; Iwaizumi growled. He was still pissed. “Why didn’t you tell me about any of this!?”

“Because I knew it would be ruined if I said anything about it!” Oikawa admitted with a scream. He was also angry, but not over the same reason Iwaizumi was angry. “I fucked up though, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I screwed up! I shouted at him because I just.. Shut down. I kicked him out and pissed him off.”

Iwaizumi was quiet, so Oikawa continued.

“I found out he was my soulmate this morning. I didn’t know what to do, so I freaked out! He came back and I also found out the reason why the villains hadn’t been attacking recently was because they were planning something.. I also found out that he was part of it! More than likely in  _ charge  _ too! At this point, I don’t even know anymore. I broke his heart and he left in  _ tears _ , Iwaizumi.” Oikawa had started crying, not to his surprise. 

Silence fell over the two heroes, Oikawa turning away to save himself the embarrassment of crying in front of his friend. Iwaizumi placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and apologized, saying they should head out and try to get some fresh air.

“Patrolling might do you some good,” Iwaizumi suggested. Oikawa nodded, walking out of the office first. “Didn’t know you could get this emotional over someone.”

“Pretty sure your soulmate is different than a random person, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa joked, his shitty personality finally coming back. “I’ve gotten emotional over several people, thank you.”

“Right right. You’re just disgusting, I hope you know that.” 

“You’re mean! So mean! When are you ever going to be nice to me?”

“When you start acting decent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on over and say hi!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

The sun went down, leaving reds and yellows to paint the sky. More and more shadows appeared for Kageyama to manipulate, to the villains pleasure. Unfortunately, heroes spilled out of Shiratorizawa’s office building like a clown car, halting their plans until everything died down. Three to four heroes stayed guarding the office, watching out for anyone who could be lurking about.

“Fuck,” Kageyama whispered, clicking his tongue quiet enough to not alert a hero. “What the hell are we going to do now? They’ve got the stronger heroes stationed. I’m not about to get the shit punched out of me.”

“We don’t have to put the devices extremely close to the building,” Yamaguchi whispered back. “As long as it’s close enough to destroy the building, we’re in good shape. Once all three offices are down, we move. If those heroes are distracted with the office, we can surprise them and catch them off guard.”

“There’s an alleyway behind the building. That should also be far enough away that the Mind Reader can’t catch us,” Hinata explained, pointing to an empty corridor not too far from where they needed to be. “That should be close enough.”

“Let’s get this bada-boom,” Hinata smirked.

“Every word that comes out of your mouth makes me want to kill myself, Hinata,” Kageyama wiped away a tear from the corner of his right eye, Hinata on the verge of killing Kageyama for him.

“No one needs you to speak either, Bakayama,” Hinata stuck his tongue out at the raven. “And we need to use codenames.”

“I’ve changed your codename to “dumbass”. It’s no longer “Ace”.”

“I’ll eat your fingers,  _ Heart Two _ .”

“Bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on over and say hi!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

Oikawa raised his hands into the air and stretched, quickly dropping them to hide his red eyes from the rest of his group. They all stared at him until Iwaizumi telepathically punched them. 

“Watch the alleyways,” Iwaizumi ordered, pointing to the three alleyways surrounding them. “Oikawa, go check out the one behind the office to make sure.”

“Only for you, Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa blew at kiss at Iwaizumi, who grabbed it, threw it on the pavement, and stomped on it. Oikawa had scrunched up at this point, the other heroes trembling in fear. “ _ Jesus Christ _ ....”

“ _ Go. Alleyway. Now _ .” Iwaizumi dared not repeat himself.

Oikawa nodded and sprinted away from his friend and into the back alley. He heard Shirabu scream right before a punching noise. Oikawa could only guess the guy died. Oh well, at least it wasn’t himself. 

The alley was shrowded in darkness and Oikawa could barely make out where the walls were. He took out a miniature flashlight and walked around, freezing at the sound of rustling just above him.

“A hero?”

Oikawa looked up at the voice, blond hair flashing against Oikawa’s light. Poking just above the blond was orange. Oh god,  _ orange _ . “Ace?”

The blond swiped his hand to the right, blocking Oikawa’s vision with a wall of ice. “Go!” the villain shouted. 

“I still have to place this!”  **Truth** ; Hinata shouted back, the ice beginning to crack. “Club Four, I’ll be fine! Go warn Heart Two and Club Three that we’ve been spotted!”

The ice finally shattered and fell on top of Oikawa, the hero shielding himself from it. Hinata jumped down and kicked the side of Oikawa’s head, knocking him onto the ground. 

“Wait wait wait!” Oikawa pleaded, shoving his hands in front of his face. “Ace!”

Hinata paused as Oikawa stood back up, watching the hero carefully with his amber eyes. “Wait for what, Dove? I’m actually waiting for a lot of things.”  **Truth** .

“Like an apology, I’m guessing...”

“Nope,”  **Lie** ; Hinata took out a dagger from his back pocket, his grip on the handle tight. “Well, no. That was a lie. Of course I’m waiting for a fucking apology!”  **Truth** .

“Okay then, here’s your damn apology!” Oikawa held his breath, clenching his fists tightly against his sides. “I’m sorry, Ace... For shouting at you. I should have listened to what you were saying, but I didn’t.”

“You got that damn right.” Hinata pointed the tip of his blade at Oikawa, hand shaking and inevitably dropping. He couldn’t do it. 

“Ace! Get the  _ hell _ out of there! Other heroes are coming!”  **Truth** ; Club Three poked his head over the rooftop, staring down at Hinata and Oikawa. “Come on! Don’t get caught!”

“Sorry, Oiks, but I’m going to have to leave,”  **Truth** ; Hinata forced a childish smile onto his face, putting away his dagger and climbed up the side of the office building. “See ya..”

“W-wait!” Oikawa tried to grab Hinata, but the villain was too fast and disappeared from Oikawa’s view. “I... Never finished my apology...”

Suddenly, he heard a strange, high pitched beeping from just above him. A red dot flashed a couple of times before Oikawa got what the hell it was and sprinted out of the alleyway.

“Get out of the way!” Oikawa ordered, the other heroes backing up. “ _ There’s a bomb! _ ”

Right after Oikawa announced that, the bomb went off. The whole building collapsed in on itself and onto the ground, dust blowing everywhere from the destruction. Heroes faded away and everything was hard to see. Everyone was shouting at each other and asking where they were.

“Is everyone okay?!” Iwaizumi called, followed by a fit of coughing. “Semi! Is everyone okay!?”

“Yeah! I can hear them!” Semi replied. 

The dust cleared and the heroes could finally see each other again, as well as the broken office building. They all got word that Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani were both blown up as well, and villains were making their attack. This was the beginning of the war Oikawa felt coming.

“Above you, Eagle!” Shirabu pointed to a figure flying down at Ushijima’s head, landing with their foot directly in the hero’s face. 

Three other villains popped out from nowhere and attacked, one villain taking one hero on. 

“Sorry, you were saying?” Hinata chuckled, jumping off of Ushijima. “That’s payback for letting the Horned Owl cut into my stomach.”

Ushijima spat out a tooth covered in blood, throwing a fist strong enough to gather wind at Hinata. The villain dodged with ease, pivoting on his right foot and landed another kick on Ushijima. “You’re a villain. Any means to take you down is worthy enough under the eyes of the government.”

“Oh god, you sound so icky,” Hinata teased, blocking another punch from Ushijima. “Don’t ever say another sentence like that or I might puke.”

“Watch out behind you, Ace!” Club Four called out, stomping his foot on the ground. A wall of ice formed behind Hinata and blocked out an attack from Iwaizumi, who had created a mace and swung it toward Hinata. “Pay more attention to your surroundings!”

“Yeah yeah!” Hinata shouted back. “You’re dancing with the Dove over there, you need to pay attention to him, too!”

“He’s right you know,” Oikawa spoke, landing a solid punch to Club Four’s gut. The villain fell over and coughed up his lunch, Oikawa standing over him with handcuffs. “And away you go!”

“Nope! Sorry!” Hinata shot himself away from Ushijima after dodging another attack and landed in front of Club Four. The ginger shot a ball of bright blue fire at Oikawa and picked his friend up, carrying him over to the side and shielding him with ice. “Now that’s just unfair, Dove!”  **Truth** .

Oikawa ran toward Hinata and tried to grab ahold of him, but missed and was knocked down onto the pavement. Hinata held down Oikawa’s face and hand both feet planted on his hands, rendering the hero useless. “Now  _ that’s _ unfair.”

“What can I say? You hurt my friend,”  **Truth** ; Hinata growled. “Play the victim here, Dove..  _ I’ll make you play your innocence until it begs to be guilty _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on over and say hi!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

“I see you haven’t redyed your hair lately,” Hinata pointed out, gesturing to the orange mop on top of Oikawa’s head. “You like.. Owning up to it or something?”

“I just thought it would be cute to let people know I have a soulmate~,” Oikawa winked.

Hinata became disgusted and got off of Oikawa, wiping his hands on his pants to get rid of whatever germs Oikawa hand on him. Oikawa laughed, pushing himself off the ground while wiping the gravel off the side of his face. 

“Can I please finish my apology, Ace?” Oikawa asked in a soft tone. 

“Can you guys please go somewhere else?” Tsukishima then asked after Oikawa, still sitting in the place Hinata left him. “I’d rather not... Witness this.”

“I could handcuff you and send you off to jail~?” Oikawa proposed. 

“Try that and I’ll break your shins,” Tsukishima replied with a smile. “Just get away from me if you guys are going to converse with each other.”

“You’re so happy these days, Club Four,” Hinata dragged Oikawa away from the blond with a skip and a wave, the hero pulled away from the fight between his coworkers and the other villains. “We should talk.”

“No shit?” Oikawa scoffed, twisting Hinata around to make the boy face him. 

Hinata was now inches away from Oikawa, his heart racing at faster speeds than his energy boosts could make him talk. “A little close there, huh?”

“Look, Hinata, now isn’t the time for jokes... I just want to settle the tension between us,” Oikawa let go of Hinata’s hand, stepping far enough away to bow. “Again, I’m sorry... For being an idiot. And I know that nothing I say will likely make up for how I shut you out like that.. But I want to try. You’re my soulmate, and it would be horrible if I made your life hell.”

“My my, we love a good apology,” Hinata smiled, Oikawa straightening up and laughing a bit. “You realize that I’d never hate you for that long, right?”

“I’d hope so??”

Hinata stepped toward Oikawa and pulled his collar down. Hinata’s lips collided with Oikawa’s lips, both men holding still and let the moment last. They parted and both burst into all shades of red. 

“You hoped right,” Hinata cleared his throat, turning around to hide his face. “But I’m going to make this clear to you, Oiks...  _ I’m a villain _ . There’s not really a way for us to get a happy ending that isn’t jail, execution, or like. Both? Both, sure.”

“Why not join us? It’ll make up for the things you’ve done-”

“You don’t get it, Oiks, that’s not how this works,” Hinata cut Oikawa off with a shake of his head and a forlorn smile, eyes dropping to the edges of Oikawa’s boots. “Did you know I used to play volleyball? My mother, sister and I would go to a park and play there every weekend. I played on a team in middle school and high school, but quit when.. Trouble struck.. I used to relax under the summer sun and enjoy the cool evenings with light breezes brushing against my skin... If I quit, I can never go back to that. I can’t even go back to that to begin with. If I give up and turn myself in, they’d never let me out. They’d sentence me to death before anything else.”

“I can change that. I can try to do  _ something  _ to bail you out.” Oikawa suggested. 

“That’s still not how it works!”

“ _ I’d make it work! _ ” Oikawa kept fighting back. 

Hinata scoffed, dropping his shoulders in defeat. Oikawa wasn’t going to give up and Hinata realized that. “Why are you so determined? Hmm?”

“Because I love you.” Oikawa’s words hit strong, Hinata’s heart aching. How long has it been since someone told him they loved him? “Even if we’ve had our downs, even with that fight this morning... I love you. The little encounters we’ve had before any of this went down were the best encounters I’ve had with a villain. I loved talking with you and letting you go, since I knew you only spoke the truth. Even when you kept coming back to my apartment, I knew you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me or bring other villains to try and kill me. Even when you do lie, you’d always take it back and tell me the truth. It took me a while to realize this, actually.”

“You are so slow when it comes to romance, dear  _ god _ ,” Hinata wheezed, holding down his humor to keep this conversation serious. “But yeah... I realized that too. I don’t have some lie detector built into me, but I can tell when someone’s being serious or not. I like that about you, Oikawa. You also speak the truth.. Well, most of the time.”

“We should run away together.”

“Where did this come from?” 

“You’d turn yourself in and let yourself be brought to jail. I’d come and visit you and then break you out,” Oikawa’s whole plan seemed weird, but oddly intriguing. “We’d go somewhere far away where no one would possibly look for us and no one would know us. We’d be free. We’d have each other.”

“I can’t just.. Leave my friends,” Hinata disputed with a frown. “They’re the only family I’ve had...”

“We’d let them know where we are. Not the heroes, just them,” Oikawa smiled. “Well, I’d tell Iwa-chan, cause he’s like a brother to me. But I promise I’d make him swear to secrecy!”

“Your proposals are so childish, Oikawa,” Hinata laughed. He held up his hands above his head, whistling over the attention of the heroes. “If you don’t get me out of jail, I’m going to somehow get out and kill you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you, Hinata~,” Oikawa cooed.

“Shouyou. Say Shouyou,” Hinata heard the footsteps approaching from behind Oikawa, letting out a small sigh. 

“If that’s how this is going to work, say Tooru,” Oikawa moved out of the way, Eagle appearing and holding silver handcuffs.

“Tell the other three the plan we’ve made, but make sure it’s far enough away that the Mind Reader won’t catch you,” Hinata winked, his hands lowered and in cuffs. “See ya, Tooru.”

“Bye-bye, Shouyou,” Oikawa waved at the villain as he was taken away, Iwaizumi announcing Hinata’s surrender.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“So, Do you not know how to pull weeds or what, Tooru?” Hinata squatted down in front of Oikawa, who was struggling to pull out a weed from their garden. “I’m disappointed.”

“You know what? You do this instead then!” Oikawa shot back, giving up and folding his arms. “I need to go to the market anyways.”

“You’re not going anywhere until you successfully de-weed this garden,” Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and pulled him back, arms wrapping around the former hero’s waist and locking hands. “Finish or I destroy your kneecaps.”

“Your threats haven’t changed for a good couple of years now and I don’t know how to feel about that,” Oikawa shivered, pulling away Hinata’s arms. “What’s your obsession with my kneecaps anyways? Is this a kink?”

“Oh hush, no it isn’t. Just finish helping me with this,” Hinata sighed. 

“Only because I’m nice and you like going to the market with me, Shouyou,” Oikawa kissed Hinata’s forehead and went back to weed pulling, finally ripping the one he was struggling with out of the dirt. “Holy shit I got it!”

“That’s mainly because I stopped using magic on it, but okay,” Hinata snickered, running away before Oikawa could through the bucket of weeds at him. “See! This is what happens when you stop pouting! I start being nice to you!”

“I hate that you continue to speak the truth!” Oikawa shouted back, both men falling to the ground and laughing. 

“We should clean up and head over to the market, they’re going to close soon,” Hinata pushed himself off the ground and helped Oikawa onto his feet, taking the basket of weeds and dumped them into a waste bin. 

“Yeah yeah, let me get a change of clothes. I got dirt all over my ass.”

“Okay, but whose fault is that? Totally not you, right?”

“Oh totally. It’s your fault for holding down the weed like that.”

“I didn’t do anything, you’re imagining things.”

“Right right, as always. I hate you, Shouyou.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the rewrite! There were a lot of scene and dialogue changes.... I hope you liked it! I kinda bullshit the ending again, so.. uh.. oops.
> 
> Come say hi!  
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


End file.
